Yason Fordaze
Yason Fordaze is a character associated with the All of the Above party during the CONSOLE Arc and the captain of the Subliminal Message. A former member of the United-Earth Federation turned mercenary and notably skilled spacecraft pilot, Yason underwent a series of complications during a UEF operation resulting in a false accusation and reluctant desertion. Yason became a wanted fugitive, traversing the galaxy in a stolen UEF light freighter dubbed the Subliminal Message. Due to this Yason adapted a sardonic persona. He would later join a group of mercenaries to complete contracts as a more effective unit. Yason supplied his ship as a base of operations and acted as the pilot for the team, among other tasks. After the demise of CONSOLE, Yason continued his mercenary career alongside Sherry and DAB. Biography Work in progress... Appearance Yason is an American male who during the events of the CONSOLE Arc was approximately 30-years-old. Yason is 6'3 and weighs 185 lbs with a decently muscular build as a product of his UEF training. He has blue eyes and dark brown hair with a somewhat messy side part. He also has a stubbly beard and mustache. Yason's body suit is composed of several different layers and materials. The inner layer of the dark blue under suit is made of Kevlar to aid in small arms fire. The outer layer is coated in a decently efficient heat-resistant material. The body suit also doubles as a pressure suit. The pants are dark blue combat pants with a camouflage pattern. Yason's armor plating consisted of a chest plate composed of titanium and ceramic materials. This covered Yason from the bottom of his clavicle to the bottom of his rib cage, with another segment protecting the abdomen. There was a D-ring hooked on the center of his chest piece. He also had a combat knife sheathed on the side of his stomach. Yason sported a pair of wide, low-profile shoulder pauldrons. The shin and knees were also protected in titanium-ceramic guards. As were his forearms. His right leg fitted two pouches aligned vertically. All of Yason's armor was primarily dark gray colored. Yason's helmet was a standard combat helmet. It outfitted a chin strap, a retractable heads-up display eyepiece over his right eye, and an accessory mount for a flashlight on the right topside of the helmet. His right thigh holstered a pistol and his left thigh had a large pouch strapped to it. He outfitted himself with different types of grenades on both his hips, two per side. Other equipment was stored in his rucksack, an armored backpack that attached to the back of his vest. This carried a variety of equipment ranging from ammunition to assorted looted valuables. The rucksack has integrated magnetic holding devices for external back mounting, allowing Yason to carry a variety of weapons comfortably on his back eliminating the need for extra straps or slings. He also wore a gray scarf around his neck and black, tactical, fingerless gloves. Personality Yason is cynical, acerbic, foul mouthed, and bitingly sarcastic towards others. He is easily frustrated and aggressive, which in turn, makes him exceedingly trigger-happy with an innate desire for violence. However he is capable of controlling his outbursts to not interrupt the productivity of a mission. Despite his short-tempered demeanor, Yason possesses a sense of humor. With respect to personality, Yason is fairly brash and quick to make sarcastic remarks to anybody and everybody. Yason's humor was primarily dry wit. Frequently making rude remarks for a chuckle towards both his allies and enemies, he was never afraid to express sarcasm in any situation. He would often know when he was right or wrong in an argument which would determine whether or not he was willing to antagonize his opponent. With this he would also present himself in an exaggerated manner, highlighting his skill or intellect when he successfully performed a task. Although done primarily for humor, Yason wasn't shy to show off his accomplishments. He appeared to pride himself on his professionalism. His pride can sometimes exemplify his arrogant nature. He could easily be found arguing with other crew members about how something should be handled, normally becoming angered by an idiotic sounding plan. Despite this Yason isn't short of caving into pessimism or panic when a situation goes awry. However his panic will slowly transition into frustration. Disregarding his aggressive tendencies, Yason would frequently plan for jobs to ensure a successful outcome which resulted in a profit being made. He also maintains his ship with much care, becoming aggravated when something that affects the ship is done without his permission. Yason has also displayed himself to be fairly intelligent acting as the most qualified engineer. He enjoyed tampering with weapons and equipment. Yason also possessed immense distrust in others. Yason adapted a skeptical and cynical mindset after his departure from the UEF. Soon after this he became an alcoholic. Yason would often prefer working on his ship rather than conversing with crew members. This of course would change as he became closer to Sherry. Politically, Yason has no love for the UEF. He considers their strict regulations in terms of punishment to be corrupt and now holds strong prejudice towards the organization. Nonetheless he used to admire his position in the federation. Relationships Yason's relationships towards other characters can be exaggerated as negative. He expresses much disdain towards his fellow group's antics and often attempts to segregate himself from them emotionally. However he would consider them to be his closest friends and reliable teammates. Sherry Yason and Sherry's initial opinions of one another weren't positive. Yason considered Sherry to be an unnecessary addition to the team and Sherry considered Yason to be a common scoundrel. Despite the dislike the two had for each other Yason was never shy to express his sexual attraction for Sherry and joke of her being infatuated with him, to which she ignored. However throughout time spent together Yason acknowledged Sherry's mechanical competence, navigation skills, and overall rightful place as a member of the team, and Sherry took notice to Yason's moral alignment despite being a criminal. The two would both voice their opinions freely when dissatisfied and shared a few common traits. Eventually the two managed to sit down with one another and socialize on a more friendly level when the group ventured to a bar to collect a profit from a previous job. Unfortunately a battle broke out and Sherry was badly injured. However her synthetic origin allowed her to successfully recover with no lasting effects. Yason recovered the two glasses the two were drinking from that night and kept them as a souvenir of their "first date." After this Yason became more protective of Sherry. Their opinions of one another improved greatly and the two became an official relationship. Sherry worked closely with Yason outside of jobs as a co-pilot, navigator, and assistant mechanic. Sherry became the first person Yason didn't mind tinkering with the ship without his permission. Many years after the events of the CONSOLE Arc, Yason and Sherry became married and alongside DAB continued their mercenary careers after the All of the Above crew split up to embark on personal quests. DAB DAB can be described as Yason's best friend. Yason admired DAB anatomically and viewed his inclusion into the group as useful due to his medical training and hulking stature. Yason also took part in naming DAB. The two work well off each other with Yason's aggression and DAB's carefree personality. DAB also has a minor knowledge of piloting spacecrafts granting him the qualifications of being co-pilot. As an engineer Yason would be responsible for repairing DAB whenever necessary. Despite his somewhat vulgar mannerisms at times Yason overall enjoyed DAB's company over most of the crew. Justeev Generally Yason and Justeev would be on good terms. Despite Yason's ownership of the Subliminal Message, Justeev was the de facto leader of the group. Yason would consider Justeev's desire to help people as troublesome in specific situations when it interfered with a job's success. However Yason had no true quarrels with Justeev. Larfleeze Work in progress... Hyote Yason never trusted Hyote. He found his unwillingness to engage in social activity with the group questionable and disliked his overall character. Yason only learned long after Hyote's departure that Hyote would conduct illegal experiments within his quarters. Of his fellow shipmates Yason found Hyote to be the most unsettling. B4UC/KYS/Orion While in his prismatic form Yason didn't mind KYS. He refused to refer to him as B4UC as he considered it to be an foolish name. Collectively he was given the name KYS. He found him useful yet in turn obnoxious. When KYS activated the assassin droid that killed Hermes, the group developed an overall dislike for KYS. When KYS upgraded his body into a stealth droid his personality shifted and he became more stubborn and abrasive. Yason also refused to call him his new name, Orion, and continued to call him KYS. Yason grew to dislike KYS's constant immaturity and irresponsibility, trusting him with little to no tasks. When KYS was killed Yason's focus was primarily on Sherry's condition, but Yason felt bad for KYS despite his disliking of him. Hermes Professionally Yason respected Hermes, but the two would casually argue with one another over pointless affairs. Yason considered Hermes' isolation from others to be odd and disliked the overall mystery surrounding him. When Hermes was killed Yason was sad along with the rest of the group. Years later Yason would install an artificial intelligence program into the Subliminal Message and name him after Hermes. Laxus When Laxus introduced himself to the party, his unexpected presence was enough for Yason to dislike him. However Laxus consistently insulted the group and spoke highly of himself in an obnoxious manner. Yason demanded a meeting be held to discuss Laxus. Yason considered Laxus to be dangerous, untrustworthy, and disrespectful. He protested against his inclusion into the party. However Laxus was persistent in joining the team for personal reasons. Due to his self-absorption, Laxus took it upon himself to lead the group in jobs. This angered Yason because Laxus had no business in their affairs. Laxus' constant attempts to offend the group confused Yason as to why Laxus wanted inclusion in the group to begin with and continued to question it, only to receive little insight. In retrospect, Yason would most likely not care for Laxus despite outright saying he disliked him. Regardless Yason can't deny Laxus' impressive skill in combat and strategic ability. Interestingly Yason and Laxus had very similar personalities, both being very short-tempered and isolating themselves from others due to their inability to express compassion. DEV Work in progress... Themes Skills and Abilities Piloting Yason is primarily recognized as the All of the Above''s pilot. Yason has UEF pilot training and has the most experience out of the group. He transports the team to various locations and can successfully maneuver in dangerous environments. Yason's hubris gives him the mentality that he can fly nearly anything. Combat As a former soldier and careered mercenary Yason has a great deal of experience in combat. Yason has demonstrated formidable proficiency with firearms. He has exceptional aim, capable of incapacitating DEV by shooting him in his Paladinian eyepatch during a battle at a UEF data vault. He also is capable of hand-to-hand combat. His background in the UEF and career as a mercenary prior to the formation of the All of the Above crew exemplify his skill. Weaponry A weapons specialist, Yason favors the use of many high-technology weapons, especially guns and explosives. He has expertise in handling multiple types of ranged weapons but often prefers his model T Plasma Assault Rifle, nicknamed the PAR-T, which he stole. He was also equipped with various types of grenades. Yason finds enjoyment in loud, impactful weapons which support his trigger-happy tendencies. He has a fascination for weapon development and crafted his own unique prototypes. Engineering Yason exhibits impressive engineering skills. He was capable of maintaining his ship for years, upgrading and repairing varied components. He was also responsible for repairing DAB when in critical condition. He was able to repair a UEF tram system while posing as a guard during the infiltration of a UEF data vault. Leadership Being the unofficial second-in-command of his group, Yason was more than capable of taking command of the group if necessary. Although coming off as assertive, Yason was quick thinking and could devise strategies under pressure. Equipment Work in progress... Gallery 88f36019985780120f732a838d57b9d8.png|First official sketch of Yason. 1177139eaed75fb86f9efbf8a5a58d15.png|Rough sketch of Yason with KYS (prismatic form). For the DEVROOM Wiki.png|Reference image for the Subliminal Message. f2be8d63f9b5ba7108b08cfb5e567599.png|Yason in the DEVROOM poster drawn by Keagan McTamney. Trivia * The All of the Above party's original name was to be The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly, describing the original 3 members: DAB, Larfleeze, and Justeev. However before the game began Yason and KYS were added into the group. A joke was then made concerning Yason being described as an amalgamation of the 3 titles, being all of the above. The name then became the unofficial title for the group. * Out of character the catchphrase "Yason for days" was commented frequently, normally after accomplishments. It had to be made clear that this was an out of character expression not used by the character in game. ** Yason's last name "Fordaze" is a reference to this expression. * Yason would regularly dismantle non-essential components of the Subliminal Message and repair them out of boredom. * Yason enjoyed playing with knives. He would often balance a knife on his fingertip or toss one up and down for fun. * Supposedly Yason made a bet in a gamble to win the PAR-T and lost, but later stole the weapon anyway. * Yason knew slight German. * The name Yason was suggested by the GM Nathan Barnes. * Yason's favorite color is blue.